2011 January Special
This is a bonus chapter that follows the Chapter 83 finale. Chapter Summary Nanako Shouji is the daughter of Yoshio Shouji, the owner of one of Japan's leading oil companies. It is being planned that she will marry Akito, Kyouya's older brother. Kyouya is given instructions by his father to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't get bored. Initially, she's polite and "gives off a good vibe," but soon after Kyouya's father leaves, she excuses herself to go to the bathroom. Kyouya orders his guards to follow her. Once out of their sight, Nanako tries to escape via a bathroom window. Haruhi walks out of a stall and sees her about to jump. She's too surprised to say anything, but Nanako calls her cute and asks her not to tell anyone. Jumping from the second-story of the building, she lands without injury and remarks upon the ease of her escape She tells herself that Kyouya and his entourage are as stupid as her father for letting her leave, and now wonders what to do for fun. Before she can look up, however, three Otori guards ask if she couldn't find the door and escort her back to the room where she initially met Kyouya, who is irritated by her attempted escape. The air between them is now unfriendly, but with a perfectly calm demeanour, Nanako explains that she was only going out to get some fresh air. Kyoya corrects her, saying that her intentions are obvious. Nanako whispers to herself that she underestimated him and that she'll have to "go with the flow and cooperate with this inflexible four-eyes," but Kyouya just smiles and says he can hear her. Nanako finally admits that she's ditched three marriage interviews in the past, as she can not accept marriage under her father's terms. She asks Kyouya if he might not "forget" to keep an eye on her but he declines, saying that he doesn't want his father to scold him. They continue to make rude quips to each other while keeping a outwardly polite demeanor. Nanako, along with the Host Club, walk around the area while she and Kyouya continue sniping at one another. Being uncomfortable with the situation, the rest of the male hosts attempt their own escape, but Kyouya quickly catches on and chastises them. While Haruhi is trying to calm things down, Nanako thanks her for keeping her secret and gives her some candy. The twins express their gripes with traveling overseas just to speak with other Japanese people. Nanako, hearing this, lists tourist destinations she can show them. She tells the Host Club that they could all be good friends, as they aren't like that "sly four-eyes" and tells the group that she will be their tour guide. Nanako takes the group on a tour of the area, eventually ending up at a restaurant. Nanako volunteers Kyouya to pay, saying that the food is so cheap that even stingy Kyouya can afford it and tells the group that she is going to eat a lot. Kyouya, smiling, replies that he would be happy to pay as concerning one's self with the cost of things is an attribute of the poor. An irritated Nanako smiles and has a polite conversation with the twins, telling them about her frequent visits to Spain before deciding to attend school there. She further reveals that wants to travel and that she doesn't have time for marriage. Kyouya inquires if she's told her father this and she says yes, but it always turns into an argument. She further explains why her father wants her to marry into the Otori family. Afterwards, she falls asleep from consuming too much alcohol. While she's asleep, the group discusses a way to assist her and though Kyouya initially refuses, he eventually agrees after considering how the match with Akito will bring or not bring merit to the Otori family. While Mr. Shouji meets with Akito, the Host Club distracts the others and Haruhi escapes with Nanako. Haruhi explains that a getaway car awaits, arranged by none other than Kyouya; however, just as she's about to board the vehicle, the bespectacled host appears. He confronts Nanako's cowardice, stating that it isn't right for her to completely disregard her familial responsibilities and that, if she wants to pursue a particular path in life, she must go through the proper channels to do so. Nanako is moved by Kyouya's words and sends the car away. She goes inside and reveals to her father that she feels she is meant to pursue a different path in life. She apologizes for being unable to fulfill her duties while promising to bring no shame upon her family and requests permission to follow her dreams. Impressed by her forthrightness, her father concedes. Later, Nanako spends time with the hosts and gives them gifts of a ham and candy. Meanwhile, Kyouya explains to his own father that the marriage to Nanako is no longer necessary in Nanako's father's mind as he is satisfied with his daughter's life path and her friendship with the Host Club. He also convinces his father that the marriage would not bring as much merit to the Otori family as originally anticipated which satisfies Yoshio. Trivia *Nanako describes her father as a "child of the Edo." Edokko, or people born and raised in Tokyo, are thought to be conservative, self-involved, and street smart, among other things. *Nanako is compared to two famous literary characters: Don Quixote for her free spirit and idealism, and Carmen for her beauty, strength of purpose, and her frowned-upon desires. *Since the series ended without a resolution to Kyoya's family struggle, Hatori wanted to write a chapter to show the direction of his future which, therein, it is intimated that Kyouya's father respects his youngest child's opinion and values his contributions, without specifically stating that he will become the family patriarch, but not dismissing it outright, either. *This chapter was published to celebrate the airing of the dorama. Navigation Category:Chapters